Chapter 7: The Dragon And The Koi
Chapter 7: The Dragon And The Koi is the 7th chapter in Yakuza Kiwami. Plot Nishiki is walking through town alone and is approached by Shimano. Shimano plants the idea into Nishiki's head that Kazama is setting him up to fail so that Kiryu can run his own family. At Serena, Date and Kiryu are having a discussion. Date reveals that a body with a flower tattoo similar to Mizuki's tattoo was pulled out of Tokyo Bay. Kiryu recognizes that the tattoo was done by the same person who did his tattoo. Kiryu and Date decite to head to Ryujin Hall. While there, Kiryu gets a call from Nishiki. He wants to meet the following day at Serena. Data is worried and tells them that they need to get Haruka out of the bar. Before they can do anything though, Haruka runs off. Kiryu must then head off to find her. The trail begins at the Club SEGA on Theater Square. A group of girls tells you that they saw here with a man near the Shichifuku Street Parking Lot. Find the drnk park in the parking lot and ask him about where Haruka is. He mentions that she is likely to be in a park somewhere. The Florist calls you and tells you that there is a suspect in Public Park 3. When you reach the park a gang member tells you that the preparations are ready for you and he takes you to Stardust. At Stardust the members of a mysterious grop will exchange Haruka for the pendant. They begin to fire at everyone and a bullet hits Haruka in the arm. Fight the members of the mysterious organization and retrieve the pendant. Right before it is revealed what organization they belong to, another member shoots him and makes off. After the fight, Kiryu then tells Haruka that her mother Mizuki is dead. Kiryu and Date then take Haruka to West Park where he allows them to stay. Date is then seen at the investigation site of the murder of Chairman Sera. Sudo also appears and lets Date know that he is looking at the actions of him and Kiryu. Before meeting with Nishiki, Kiryu and Haruka take some time to relax. Moshoga tells you to see the women selling lottery tickets. She then requires you to buy gambling tags. You are then transported to a secret gambling hall. After winning so many hands in a row, the dealers will attempt to cheat you. They then call the security and claim that you were the one cheating. Defeat the dealer and the security. The owner of the gambling hall then apologizes to you and asks you to allow him to deal with the dealer. He gives you 100,000 yen for your troubles. Date then calls you and wants you to return to Purgatory. It is finally time to meet up with Nishiki at Ssrena. During the meeting, Nishiki reveals that he didn't mean to kill Mizuki and that he was the person who shot Kazama. Nishiki states that he hoped that the two of them could have worked together. However, when he realizes that this isn't going to work out how he planned, he enacts his second plan. A group of Nishikiyama Family members enter Serena and challenge Kiryu. As Kiryu leaves the back entrance, he is met by even more members as well as Koji Shindo who he must defeat. Objectives *Go to Ryjuin Hall *Find Haruka *Go to Serena Related trophies Gallery The Dragon And The Koi 1.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 2.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 3.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 4.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 5.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 6.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 7.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 8.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 9.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 10.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 11.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 12.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 13.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 14.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 15.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 16.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 17.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 18.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 19.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 20.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 21.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 22.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 23.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 24.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 25.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 26.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 27.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 28.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 29.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 30.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 31.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 32.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 33.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 34.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 35.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 36.jpg The Dragon And The Koi 37.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami Chapters